Kurt-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Kurt Relationship is the non-romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. They are also known as''' Kurtchel ' and '''Hummelberry'. Overview At first, Rachel and Kurt disliked each other. In Acafellas, Kurt pretended to have a crush on Rachel after been questioned by Mercedes about dating her. He did this because no one knew he was gay and he didn't want them to find out. He actually had a crush on Finn, but this still caused Mercedes to get angry resulting in her singing Bust Your Windows. In Wheels they competed for the solo of "''Defying Gravity''". Since they are both competitive, this caused a rivalry between the two divas. However, this rivalry didn't end. In Hairography Kurt gave Rachel a purposely sabotaged makeover in order to ruin her chances with Finn due to Kurt's affections for him. When Finn is unimpressed with her new look, she confronts Kurt, saying that she will always have a bigger chance with Finn "because I'm a girl". Kurt tells her that they are both kidding themselves; Finn loves Quinn and they are just getting in the way. They later wave at each other in the hallway. In the beginning of Hell-O they seemed to be somewhat friendly with each other. However, during Gives You Hell Kurt seemed unimpressed with Rachel. Kurt was also one of the many members of New Directions that urged Rachel to break it off with Jesse calling her Benedict Arnold. In Funk Kurt was upset when Jesse egged Rachel saying that "they are the only ones that get to humiliate her". They however get Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline back when they did a Funk number; something that Vocal Adrenaline could never pull off. When Kurt's dad had a heart attack in Grilled Cheesus, Rachel supported him singing Papa,Can You Hear Me?. Although Kurt rejected her prayers, he is later shown to regret it. In Duets Rachel notices that Kurt is lonely after he suspected that newcomer Sam Evans was gay. She says to him that while he's lonely, he's not alone. She then offers to sing Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy with him for fun. When Mr. Schue is sick in The Substitute Kurt gets Holly Holiday to substitute due to Rachel taking over Glee Club and trying to make it all about her. In Furt Rachel councils the Glee Girls to get their boyfriends to defend Kurt from Karofsky. She was very upset at Finn when he refused to do so. While the plan only succeeded in Sam getting a black eye, Kurt did thank them for trying. She is also visibly upset when Kurt tells them he's leaving. In Special Education, Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo. She suggests ''Don't Cry For Me Argentina''. During Sectionals, they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. Also, Kurt manages to tell Rachel that she is the best singer there and Kurt is obvously jealous of her talent, and they weren't friends only because they fought for solos. They hug and laugh until Blaine comes and tells Kurt that he needs to go. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle it's shown that Rachel has met Blaine. Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy in Silly Love Songs, he goes to Rachel's house along with Mercedes for a sleepover seeking comfort. They make him realize that he simply played up the relationship in his head. During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel kisses Blaine, which irks Kurt, especially when Blaine thinks he may be bi. Though Kurt is angry at Rachel, he supports her and tries to make her understand that Blaine and her will never have chemistry, because Blaine is gay. Rachel claims that Blaine is "confused". The two then start a bet, in which Rachel has to kiss Blaine sober.When she does this, he declares he is "100% gay", which doesn't irritate Rachel at all. In Original Song, during New Directions performance Kurt starts handing out foam fingers and jumps up and cheers. Also Rachel shares an excited but also nervous look with Kurt as the results for Regionals are announced. In A Night Of Neglect, Kurt attends the benefit concert to support Rachel and the rest of New Directions. In Born This Way, Kurt helps Puck convince Rachel to not get a nose job and plays an important role in Rachel's "Barbravention". He tells her that she would be letting her idol, Barbra Streisand, and her future fans down by getting one. He sings and dances along to Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand. They hug at the end of the performance and Kurt taps Rachel's nose playfully. Rachel realizes that the Glee Club is right and decides to not get a nose job. Episodes For Funk Kurt defends Rachel after Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline egged her.While they never hurt Vocal Adrenaline, they did get back at them through song. Grilled Cheesus When Kurt's father has a heart attack, Rachel comforts Kurt by singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? Although Kurt rejects her prayers, he later regrets it. Duets Rachel notices that Kurt is lonely after he wrongly suspected that Sam was gay and dropped out of a duet with him due to this. She consoles him, saying that they have more in common then they think.She then tries to lift his spirits by offering to duet with him on the mash-up "Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy". Furt Rachel holds a meeting so the Glee girls will get their boyfriends to protect Kurt from Karofsky. She was very upset at Finn when he refused to do so. While the plan only succeeded in Sam getting a black eye, Kurt did thank them for trying. She is also shown to be visibly upset when Kurt tells them that he's leaving. Special Education Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo. She suggests ''Don't Cry for Me Argentina''. During Sectionals they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle It's shown that Rachel has met Blaine. Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. Silly Love Songs When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy he goes to Mercedes and Rachel for comfort, and they have a sleepover. They make him realize that he simply played up their relationship in his head. During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel A Night Of Neglect Kurt attends the benefit concert to support Rachel and the rest of New Directions. Born This Way Kurt helps Puck convince Rachel to not get a nose job and plays an important role in Rachel's "Barbravention". He tells her that she would be letting her idol, Barbra Streisand, and her future fans down by getting one. He sings and dances along to Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand. They hug at the end of the performance and Kurt taps Rachel's nose playfully. Rachel realizes that the Glee Club is right and decides to not get a nose job. Gallery Kurt and Rachel -3.jpg 2198.jpg Lea and Chris.jpg 21920.jpg Kurt and Rachel - Special Education.png Kurt and Rachel :).png Defying Gravity.jpg K and R (2).jpg K and R (3).jpg K and R.jpg Le Freak.jpg R and K.jpg Rachel and Kurt.jpg Special Education.jpg 64135.JPG Ashley chris and lea - filming glee in nyc.jpg Kurt Rachel - Blame It.jpg Photo (3)675.jpg|Rachel, urging Kurt to smile. Special Education.jpg Kurtcedes 23.jpeg Kurtcedes 24.jpeg Coffee.jpg Glee-Duets-MP3-02-2010-10-12.jpg Kurt-and-Rachel-glee-18262288-500-282.gif Category:Relationships